Naruto Demon Child
by rayman21
Summary: Kyuubi lost his kits and is know sealed in a young boy with no family. How will Naruto be afected as the son of Konaha's most hated demon. Read and find out...NxH,SxS,and more...
1. Son of a Demon

**Hiya I'm rayman21 welcome to all this is my first/trial story so I don't want any slams on my work. However, I do want honest reviews so I can know how I do and any suggestions you might have if you want of course. This is not a crossover but I will use some powers from other shows and this story will be in Japanglish you know Japanese mixed with English mostly with techniques because I don't have a Bata and I'm only first year Japanese . **

"Human speech" _"human speech flashback"_

'Human thought' _'human thought flashback'_

'Naruto mind link' _'Naruto mind link flashback'_

**'Kyuubi mind link' _'Kyuubi mind link flashback'_**

**"Demon speech" _"Demon speech flashback"_**

**'Demon thought' _'Demon thought flashback'_**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own nothing except the name Akai that I use for Kyuubi **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto walked in the woods and looked around to make sure no one was around seeing no one he decided it was safe. Naruto is a small boy five years old with long sunshine blond hair pulled back into a ponytail at the bottom that went to his mid back with two stands of hair in front that fell just below his eye brows right above his eyes which were sapphire blue, on his face were six whisker marks three for each cheek. Naruto wore a light red t-shirt with an orange swirl on the back and dark red pants last he wore a blood red choker with the kanji for fox in front and the kanji for nine tails in he back both were black. He only wore the choker when he was out side the village in which he live for the villagers hated him not all but most saw him as a demon.

Five years ago the village he lives in was attacked by the demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune: The Nine Tailed Fox and he caused mass destruction and hundreds casualties through-out the Village of the Hidden Leaf when the Yondaime Hokage the village leader showed up on his summoning Gama Bunta the boss toad. The Yondaime was a young man who looked to be in his early to mid twenties if that, he had long sunshine blond hair that spike up and sapphire blue eyes, he was a tall man who wore a white open rob with the kanji for Yellow Flash on the back it also had yellow flames on it that seemed to dance around the bottom, under that he had blue shinnobi armor and sandals. Gama Bunta was a giant toad with a scare on his left eye, he wore a blue jacket that had the kanji for oil on the back, a knife strapped on his right side, and had a pipe in his mouth.

The Kyuubi was a giant fox twice the size of the toad, it had red fur and nine tails swaying wildly behind him, it also had deep blood red eyes with slitted black pupils. After the giant beast fought the fox proved to be too strong reluctantly the Hokage made the necessary hand signs and summoned the Shinigami, the God of Death sacrificing his life to seal the demon inside the body of a new born baby later to be known as Naruto. Even thought the Yondaime or the Fourth request for the boy to be seen as a hero was made public by the Third or the Sandaime Hokage who took office again after the death of his successor the village still took their anger out toward the young demon container.

Said child was now approaching a small water fall with a shallow semicircle base of water that broke off into a stream and stopped. Naruto took in the sight of the water simmering in the moon light the spry from the water were the falls hit the stones were silvery and had a cool refreshing fell as it gently landed on his face with help from a light breeze that flowed through the area. He removed his shirt showing he had no baby fat and a light build of muscles, he then gathered his chakra to revile a seal on his stomach. At first the seal was black and looked like a tattoo, then it glowed blue as the boy's chakra was admitted to it, after that it turned from blue to red that made the boy feel warm as the red chakra left him slowly until it was the size of a basketball.

Water floated up and wrapped around the ball then started to take form once the water stopped color was added and were once stood water was a man. The man had long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail just like Naruto but stopped at his mid thigh, his eyes were a deep blood red with slitted black pupils, he had the same clothes Naruto had on but also had what resembled samurai chest armor and leg guards on over them, he also had nine tails wrapped into one wrapped around his waist and claws on his hands.

"Hello otosan," said Naruto to red haired man as he hugged him light so not to dispel the jutsu and send his 'father' back inside him.

"Hello my musuko," said the man to Naruto returning the hug, "Happy Birthday."

In the distance they could hear cheering and laughter of the villagers as they celebrated the Kyuubi Festival in memory of those who fell this day five years ago on October Tenth, Nineteen Ninety-Five (I'm aligning the story with our years so when he's twelve it will 2007). The light from the calibration could be seen for miles around.

"Hum they cheer for my death and morn their loss I don't know why they must attack you to make themselves feel better kit," said the man to Naruto.

"Hai, But Akai-otosan didn't you do the same," said Naruto to the man now known as Akai more as a statement then a question, "You attacked the village when that man that smelled of snakes killed your children and his sent led you to the village."

"Indeed I did kit know you suffer because of me," said Akai with sadness in his voice, "But even if I can't protect you I will never let you suffer the same fate as my children and mate for remember you are my child now."

"I will never forget that I am your child," replied Naruto, "I remember how I became your musuko too."

_/Flashback/_

_October 10, 1997_

_Two year-old Naruto lay in his bed in the orphanage he had just taken their to live by the Hokage who he considered his ojiisan ,his grandfather, who had just left the sleeping boy to attend the Kyuubi Festival that night. After he was gone Naruto was thrown out of bed by the woman running the orphanage and hit the floor hard._

_"Oww!"_

_" Filthy demon slime you'll not be sleeping on these bed," she said in a snarling voice as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a closet, it was small but just big enough to fit a bed and it reeked of cleaning solution. The closet had a hole were a window should be but no glass making it the temperature of outside in this case it was freezing, "This is your room demon I hope you die in it." She through him in and locked the door. Naruto laid on the bed it was stiff and had a nasty smell. He started to cry him self to sleep even though it was freezing and he had no pillow or blanket that was the first of many bad things to come._

_After a year Naruto had gone through everything from being teased and beat up to being sliced and stabbed from kids and adults alike day was his birthday so he though he was safe his ojiisan would be here today and no one harmed him with ojiisan around. And so he was correct no one did until that is the Hokage left the orphanage lady sent Naruto out of the orphanage saying he was not to return until she let him. _

_Naruto walked down the streets of Konaha he came across a large group of villagers who immediately chased him in a drunken rage forgetting or ignoring the law of the third, that whom ever spoke of the Kyuubi to any of the younger generation or Naruto would be executed and so will anyone whom attempted to murder him, they proceeded to stab and beat him. They broke his bones in his arms, legs, and even his rib cage. A couple of ninja that were amongst the group use jutsu to burn him and douse him over and over until ANBU showed up. _

_Inside Naruto the Kyuubi was awakened his chakra was being forced out of him at an abnormal rate so to spare him shelf of pain he pumped his chakra out into Naruto to heal him. Naruto was still conscious even after everything that happened when the third showed up and picked Naruto up transporting them to the hospital. As the third put Naruto down the boy closed his eyes and fell unconscious then he began to glow red and his body healed almost instantly._

_Naruto woke in a strange place it looked like a sewer, the walls were a dingy brown and pipes ran across the ceiling. He stood up water stood knee-high as Naruto walked he found a room with a giant cage. Naruto walked up to the cage and touched the bars they were smooth and warm then he looked up to see the giant fox looking down at him. _

**_"So have you finally come to sacrifice yourself to me the great Kyuubi no Kitsune Lord of Demons human," said the fox in a malicious voice._**

_"Excuse me big doggy do you know were I am I want to find ojiisan," Naruto said in a scared voice but not because of the fox but that he couldn't find his grandpa, "Please before the mean people get back."_

**_"I AM NOT A DOG YOU MANGY HUMAN!" _****_yelled the fox._**

_In a sad tone Naruto replied, "I'm not human I'm a monster that's what those mean people said," Naruto broke down crying. The fox saw the boy crying and couldn't help but feel bad the human was a mere child after all he reminded him of his own kit which brought up some bad memories that he tried to forget._

**_"Now, _**_Now child calm down," the fox's voice went from powerful and threatening to a calm and caring voice as he wrapped one of his soft red tails gently around the boy._

_Naruto slowly calmed down his cries turned to light sobbing the warm tail and the feeling of being cared for was something Naruto did not know of course his ojiisan was kind to him but he was too busy and always got pulled away when he needed him most. "You feel soft," said Naruto as he finally settled down and was now feeling sleepy._

_"Kit you do not have any parents do you," Naruto just shook his head negatively in responds, "Then I will be your otosan and you will be my musuko is that alright with you?"_

_"But you're a fox and I'm not," said Naruto._

_"That's not a problem," replied the fox as he turned into a human with his tail still around Naruto, "I can be human for you my name is Akai Kitsune."_

_Naruto swelled with happiness he had a father but there was still a problem he was behind a cage he needed to find him way out. "My name is Naruto Kitsune," At that Akai couldn't help but laugh. "Ok it Uzamaki but now I'm Kitsune." _

_/Flashback Ends/_

"I spent months working so I could bring you to me otosan,"

"That you did kit, oh before I forget I have a gift for you,"

"You do what it is?" said Naruto as he let go of his otosan.

"Give me your clothes kit," Naruto did what he was told and handed over his clothes when he did they glowed red and were handed back.

"What'd you do to them?" asked Naruto

"I made them flexible they will grow with your body and they will regenerate and clean themselves now you wont have to buy anymore clothes unless you want to,"

"Thank you otosan," Naruto's body started to burn a little, "Sorry otosan it's time to go back I promise next time will be longer then longer I keep getting stronger so I can free you." Naruto started to cry.

"Don't cry kit all good things in time,"

"Why don't you let me remove the seal on your cage?" Naruto said/cried

"Because it would kill you if you did I don't want you to die one day kit I'll be free with you alive as my musuko okay." those were his last words as the chakra seeped back into the seal and Akai turned back into water. Naruto put his shirt on and headed back to the village.

Ten Minutes Later…

Things were going go for Naruto he got two presents today one from otosan and one from ojiisan, he got out and in the village without being seen and the orphanage was in view if he could make it in two minutes he could sleep in bed and the door was just a few feet away.

Pow

Naruto ran into something hard he looked up to see a girl with purple hair but what was strange she smelled of snakes. "Watch were your going kid now move you're in my way."

"But you…"

"I said move no one makes Anko late for anything," with that said the girl know as Anko pushed Naruto aside and sped off.

Naruto got up and rushed to the orphanage only for the door to be shut in his face and hear the sickening voice of the orphanage woman call out from behind it, "So sorry demon brat but you're too late…ahahahahah!"

Naruto had no choice but to hide it wasn't safe for him tonight. 'Maybe I can go back to otosan's waterfall and stay there for the night or even on top the Hokage Monument' Naruto kept thinking of places he would be safe until he accidentally walked into a drunk man. The man looked at Naruto for several minutes then recognized him and yell out, "Everyone the demon spawn is loose he's trying to attack me help!" Many villagers and shinobi gathered that were close by and gave chase running after the boy with the intent to kill him. Naruto was faster then the villagers and as strong as a low-level Chuunin but there were some Jounin after him as well and he would be killed if they caught him. Naruto turned a corner to find a dead-end ally now he was screwed big time. He turned and got into fighting stance but was over powered by the Chuunin and Jounin that pummeled him with great force, then used high-level jutsu on him causing him to scream out in pain, and then it was the villagers turn to have at the boy and they were merciless.

They stabbed and slashed the boy tearing chunks of meat and skin form the boys body making his blood spray everywhere. They stopped to admire there work the boy was in shreds, kunai logged in his bones, glass shards in his ripped skin and torn flesh.

Inside Naruto…

Akai was in his demon form, which he hasn't taken since he met Naruto, and was ramming himself into the gate that sealed him while he sent massive amounts of chakra trying to heal his son.

**"DAMM THIS SEAL LET ME OUT HE'S GOING TO DIE," **yelled the fox.

"And what of it do you care or are you just trying to save yourself," a voice rang through the room one the Kyuubi knew immediately.

**"YOU BASTERED I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SEALED ME,"** Akai yelled at the voice.

"Yes and no, Kyuubi I am your seal my voice and being were made to be a replica of that man but I am not him," the seal paper on the cage glowed yellow and a man that was an exact copy of the Yondaime came into existence outside the cage, "Kyuubi you can never be separated from your prison but I can offer freedom from this cage if you pass my test in due time the first shall be now."

Akai didn't have time for this his son needed him,** "Listen you I have to save the boy release me for now and put me back afterwards for all I care but just do it!" **he yelled his in a dark voice that meant trouble.

"Okay but answer my earlier question first," said the seal, "Do you care about the boy or are you just trying to save yourself from death?"

**"Of course I care about the kit he is my** musuko," Akai turned human, his chakra already half depleted, not being able to sustain his demon form.

"That was the first test," the seal paper glowed yellow then the seal that was usually found on Naruto's stomach appeared in front of the man he touched it and the symbols in the very middle changed, "You pass, You will be able to leave the seal in a pure chakra for and be a shield and guardian to the boy for the duration of twelve hour then it takes six until you may leave again so spend your time wisely," the man and seal start to disappear, "Oh and one more thing seven years from now you will have your next test be prepared."

Akai wasted no time he jumped through gate turning into a pure red chakra fox, he was as big as a horse with nine tails each at least two-thirds his body length each, and rushed out the exit.

Back in reality…

"Let's finish the job before we get caught," said a random man in the crowd.

"Death to the demon!" yelled another.

As the villagers got close red chakra bursts forth from Naruto, his body started to heal wounds closing all the glass and weapons fall from his body, even his clothes reform the choker on Naruto's neck in plane sight worried the villagers but what they saw next to put it bluntly scared the holy crap out of them, as the seal on Naruto's stomach glowed yellow the middle changing, then the glow changed to orange then blood red as The Kyuubi busted forwarded made of pure chakra. Akai looked at his prey smiling maliciously he was going to kill them and he was going to like it. He stepped forward, the villagers to scared to move, and was about to pounce when he heard Naruto speak to him in his mind.

'Don't hurt them otosan please'

**'And why not after what they did to you musuko I should skin each and everyone of them'**

'Don't you see they have families too what about them they aren't bad people otosan they are just driven by revenge and the idea of your death through me'

**'You have a point kit so what do I do then'**

'Ojiisan is on his way just don't hurt them'

**'Wait I got an idea'**

**"Foolish humans," **Akai started, **"You can't do anything right you waited too long to deliver the final blow now the boy is healing good thing you drew me out now I'll kill him and be free he is the only thing keeping me at bay now watch as I kill your last barrier to your safety." **Akai turns around to 'kill' Naruto but some of the shinobi step in the way.

This is the seen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage walk up to it shocked not only at the aperients of the Kyuubi but at the fact that the villagers were protecting Naruto.

"Look it's the Hokage!" shouted a villager.

Sarutobi jumped down in front of the Kyuubi and the villagers moved away. "Get back in your seal Kyuubi now!" shouted Sarutobi he stood tall, his Hokage robes and hat adorn his body they were white with red the hat having the kanji for Hokage on it, and getting ready for battle stance.

**"Let me kill the child then I'll be free to fight you,"** said Akai with a wink that Sarutobi caught.

Sarutobi flared his chakra yelling, "RETURN."Akai took that as a signal and retreated back into Naruto. Sarutobi picked up Naruto and took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yatta! I got my first chapter done (Chibi figure holds up the Peace Sign). Okay in the next chapter Naruto dies story over the end Not had you there didn't I ha. **

**Thanks for reading goodbye.**

**Review Please**


	2. Blood of a Denom

**Yo sorry for not updating sooner. I had this chapter done but my computer user data was corrupted so I had to type it up again. Well that's what happens when you don't back up your files right? Besides that I've been swamped I'm almost on break so more will come soon.**

"Human speech" _"human speech flashback"_

'Human thought' _'human thought flashback'_

'Naruto mind link' _'Naruto mind link flashback'_

'**Kyuubi mind link' **_**'Kyuubi mind link flashback'**_

"**Demon speech" **_**"Demon speech flashback"**_

'**Demon thought' **_**'Demon thought flashback'**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or anything I call my own my dad dose (Except for Naruto).**

The tonight village of Konaha was at a peaceful slumber, which you wouldn't thin was possible for a village full of highly trained ninja, all except those in a mansion on the far side of the village away from the population. A massive party was being thrown lights flashed and music blasted if not for the sound proof jutsu the party would wake the entire village. While those down stairs had their fun two figures up stairs were about to have some fun of their own.

----------------------------------------------Lemon---------------------------------------------------

Naruto locked the door then turned to see her, his eyes taking in the sight of her beauty. He was entranced by her in the moon light that fell from the window, the way it fell upon her pail skin, how it shinned in her dark blue hair, and the way it reflected in the lavender irises of her pupil less eyes. She sat on his bed removing her cream colored jacket with her clan symbol the Hyuuga crest and remover her tight black shirt leaving only a see-through fish net shirt and her lavender bra to restrain her assets. Naruto walked to her gently placing his hand under her chin lifted her head slowly and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She returned the kiss as it slowly became more passionate he licked her lips and she let him in, her lips holding his bottom lip his holding her top and their tongues danced in-between. They broke the kiss for air and stared lovingly into each other's eyes the Naruto laid her down and began to move closer this time starting a sires of soft licks, kiss, and nibbles as he trailed down her neck and held place at her collarbone. She moaned softly as her went down her neck and even more as he reached under her shirt and bra starting to gently squeeze her breast while softly pinching her nipples. He removed his hands from their position to release he of her of the confines of her upper body letting loose her magnificent breast this sight made his member harden more then it already was. While he was distracted she took the opportunity to remove his jacket seeing this he complied and removed his shirt showing his well toned physique. While taking off his shirt his member pushed against her wet hole making her even more enough to soak through her pants and his. He felt this and became even more aroused barley able to maintain control but somehow managed to he leaned down a took her right breast into his mouth and started to suck on it gently while slowly running his tongue in a circular motion around her nipple. His left hand was giving attention to her other breast while his right hand trailed down her figure feeling every curve. She was moaning with passion as he did all of this when she felt his hand move in-between her thighs and rub her slit through her pants making her moan even louder.

He stopped causing her to make a playful little pout, "Don't worry Hinata-chan this is where the fun starts," Naruto said in a lust filled tone as he started pulling down her pants.

The girl know as Hinata lifted her legs making it easer to remove them and relinquish her of her soaked lavender panties. He spread her legs then leaned forward and begins to lick her slit causing her to moan loudly. He then used his fingers to spread her lower lips licked inside her spilling her juices into his mouth.

"Mmm…you taste delicious Hinata-chan I think you're my new favorite thing to eat."

With that Naruto returned to 'eating' her out while sliding his index and ring fingers in and out of her. A few minutes later her vaginal walls started tightening as her moans grew louder. He knew she was going to cum so he worked faster licking and sucking her while rubbing his thumb against her clit making her moans turn into screams of pleasure. Her screams grew so loud those down stairs heard I over the music and with one last very loud scream Hinata exploded into Naruto's mouth. Naruto cleaned her and waited for her to regain her strength he didn't have to wait for long as she pulled him to her and rolled on top. She kissed him forcing her tongue into his mouth with no objections from Naruto.

They broke the kiss to breath then Hinata leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "It's your turn Naruto-kun."

She slid herself down rubbing her naked body across her half-naked lover allowing him to fell the pleasure of her breast sliding against his exposed skin. Once she stopped she pulled off his pats and boxers in one fowl swoop freeing his fully erect shaft.

"Okay Naruto-kun lie on the floor and put your hands above your head," Hinata directed in a sexy and commanding tone of voice.

Naruto did as he was told and Hinata climbed on top of him pinning his arms with her legs her pussy in front of his face but too far for him to reach.

"Like the view," Hinata teased, "You can look but you can't touch…for now."

She then started to lick the head of his shaft getting moans from Naruto. Hinata continued to lick and suck the head of Naruto's shaft while her hand moved up and down on it. Then she took him all the way in her mouth and came off him with a 'smop' sound.

"Mmm…you tastes good too Naruto-kun."

Hinata took him back into her mouth and started to move his head up and down slowly. As she heard him moan louder she went faster and deeper until he released in her mouth. She swallowed all his cum then started to slowly move away from him until he pulled her back and locked her in a fierce passionate kiss in which she returned.

"Naruto-kun I want you," whispered Hinata once they broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?"

She gave a small nod and positioned her womanhood above his member.

"Of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto slowly entered her until he felt some resistance. As he broke through Hinata's barrier pulled her into another kiss muffling the small whimper of pain she gave. After the pain subsided Hinata moved her hips up and down signaling Naruto to start thrusting into her. They matched each other's thrusts going faster and faster at a steady, rate moans of pleasure escaping their lips. They felt that they were close to the point and started going faster and deeper into one another when finally they reached climax together yelling out each others names.

-----------------------------------------Lemon End---------------------------------------------------

Hinata lay next to Naruto happily holding him close as they rested in each other's arms. They heard cheering, clapping, whistles, and a few "Way to go Naruto/Hinata's from down stairs.

"Guess we were louder then we thought," said Naruto with a small smirk on his face.

"Ya guess we were," Hinata replied in a sleepy voice.

Naruto kissed Hinata one more time on the lips before she drifted off peacefully.

'Guess I should do this now that she's asleep then,' thought Naruto as he move towards Hinata's neck.

When he was just about to bite down marking Hinata as his mate….

Beep Beep Beep Be…Smash

Naruto six years old woke up in bed covered in sweat and hard between his legs. His door nearly flew off the hinges as a tall man kicked it open. The man had dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail at the bottom that went to his mid back. Two stands of hair just below his eye brows right above his eyes which were Blood red and slitted, on his face were six whisker marks three for each cheek. He wore a blood red sleeveless gi shirt and pants that stopped in the mid of his shins. Fishnet under clothes covered the exposed part of his chest, legs up to his ankles, and arms up to his wrist. His clothes hugged his form showing off his body build. He was well toned his muscles were big but not too so they didn't hinder his movement. Then he spoke his voice held an air of authority that could only be from nobility or high standings yet it came through in a lay back tone that was relaxing and calm.

"Musuko," he started, "GET THE HELL UP AND GET READY FOR THE ACADEMY!!!!!"

Birds took flight at the volume of his yell then he was suddenly hit dead center in the head with a pillow that surprisingly knocked him over and laid him out with anime swirls in his eyes.

"Akai-otosan why do you have to be so loud first thing in the morning?" Naruto ask annoyed with a vain throbbing on his forehead.

"Your up already this has got to be a record 2:00 in the morning he he," Akai replied with a fox like smirk.

"2:00 IN THE MORNING ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto, "WHY IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY?"

"That is an easy one musuko I did it to stop you vision," Akai stated becoming serious.

"OH YA WELL…hay wait what did you say?" questioned Naruto.

"I said you had a vision I could feel your blood reacting to the moon remember what I told you becoming my child would have it's side affects well this is one of them," Akai calmly spoke, "Now tell me what your vision was."

Naruto told Akai his 'dream' in full detail as he changed into the same clothes his otosan wore. He finished his story only for him to see Akai with a perverted grin that could put Jiraiya to shame.

"I didn't know you knew how to be that way with a woman."

"What way? I don't even know what was happening in that dream what did I do?"

Akai knew this day would come so he started to explain, "Ok musuko when a fox and a vixen…"

Two hours later Akai finished his speech and Naruto was sent on his way to the academy. No one would notice that little would blush heavily when he would see a member of the opposite sex for some time to come. As Naruto walked to the academy he tried o take his mind off the mating talk by remembering that time a year ago when…

_/Flashback/_

_October 10, 2000_

_Hokage Tower_

"_Naruto tell me what is going on here," said the Hokage more of a command then a question._

"_Well ojiisan Akai-otosan was defending me from the villages from attacking me," replied a nerves Naruto._

"_Who is Akai?" asked in his curiosity._

"_Well you have to meet him," said Naruto, "Do you have a glass of water?"_

_The Hokage gave Naruto A glass of water only to be surprised when Naruto called out __**Mizu**__**Bushin no Jutsu. **__A clone of water appeared then the Hokage could fell Naruto molding his chakra over his sea. He got another surprise Naruto's seal appeared over his shirt before glowing red and shooting chakra into the clone. The Hokage watched as the clone started to stretch and shift its shape and its color changed. Once all was said and done the Third Hokage found himself staring into the eyes of the Kyuubi. Akai aka Kyuubi stood before the Hokage then did the one thing that could surprise anyone he got on his hands and knees and started to plea before him._

"_Hokage-dono I am as you my have guessed the Kyuubi No Yoko I do not ask your forgiveness for my shameful actions and destruction I caused your village and your people I do not have just cause for them they came about in a misguided rage that should not have been aimed for your village," stared Akai, "I wish with your permission to raise Naruto and to be of any use to your village I can please I beg you let me repent for my sin."_

_For the third time in three minutes the Third was socked beyond belief. One: Naruto knew Mizu Bushin, Two: He could use it to release the Kyuubi, Three: Said demon king was begging on his hands and knees not for forgiveness but to take in Naruto and help the village he nearly destroyed. For the first time since the Kyuubi attack the professor didn't know what to say or do._

"_Please ojiisan otosan isn't bad please," Naruto begged along with him._

"_I...I...I...I," Sarutobi couldn't find his words not a single one and then he passed out. _

_30mins Later the Hokage came around A finally decided to let Akai raise Naruto after a small interrogation during which Akai and Sarutobi got along and their view of thing were a lot alike especially when it came to a small orange book. After that Naruto was told about his heritage and given the deed to his family assets including his house, money, and the scrolls._

_The first was a letter from his father:_

_Dear Naruto,_

_My son as you now know I the Yondaime Hokage. I sealed the Kyuubi into you and sentenced you to the life you have now. Whether or not your life is good or bad I took preclusions to have followed. If the village honored my last wish you were to be made a hero and raised by one of my students or my sensei but if not you would be put under protection of the Hokage. Another thing I feel the Kyuubi is not evil I just know he's not so I've made the seal with a few alterations to your seal. If I'm write then you would have a great ally to help you and he will eventually be released and take care of you and you would be given this scroll and all that has been left to you but if I'm wrong then your seal will strengthen and eventually drain the Kyuubi of his chakra and you will be give this scroll when you are sixteen. I hope you have a good life and whatever you do your mother and I will always be proud of you we love you son._

_Sincerely,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_The other was from his mother:_

_Dear My Son,_

_My sweet Naruto if I do not survive this night I want you to know I love you. I have left everything I knew about the Uzamaki clan and your father has left everything he knows about the Namikaze clan in our home. We are the last of both our clans your fathers was well known in Konaha while my clan was known only in Kiri. My son stay safe and know that you will always make us proud because we love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kushina Uzamaki_

_Naruto started to cry he was love by his parents they didn't just leave him he was wanted._

_/Flashback Ends/_

In his home he found many scrolls on his respective family techniques and fighting styles.He learned shadow clones and a special seal to make them stronger so the only way to kill them is with a death blow or dispelling them. Naruto could only do this seal once so far he used it for his otosan. When his time was up the clone would simply appear to be sleeping. His dad was registered in the village as a traveling merchant/ninja that decided to settle down in the village and add his blood line to it even though the village was scared of the new Kitsune clan which consisted of some outside stranger and the adopted Naruto they warmed up to them. Naruto didn't receive as many glares as he use to since that day many villages saw him as the container and not the Kyuubi but some still did not. But that didn't faze Naruto he was just happy to have a family even though his otosan can be a little sadistic like the day he became his full son.

_/Flashback/_

_October 10, 2001_

_Naruto was in the training grounds practicing the fundamentals of his clans' fighting styles when Akai walked up he was chatting with a fox/man then the fox/man bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

"_Sup otosan late order from the Kitsune village?" asked Naruto a little out of breath._

"_Yes apparently a shipment of fruit got lost at sea it can have untold side affects on non-demons if not filtered before eaten a long with the lose of the ability to swim but that's not my problem." _

"_I wish luck to the poor souls that find those fruit,"_

"_Yes, anyway musuko happy birthday,"_

"_That's today really awesome what you get me?!" Naruto asked excitedly suddenly having all his stamina come back to him._

"_Easy easy…settle down and I'll tell you," Naruto halted, "For your birthday musuko you will become my son."_

"_Wait a minute otosan I thought I was already your son,"_

"_In name only yes but now you will become my son by blood," Akai stared, "This also means you will become a demon."_

"_Ok,"_

'_Three…Two…One…'_

_Suddenly a cry of 'NANI?' echoed through out the village._

"_I said that you will become my son by blood and in about a year you will become a demon,"_

"_So I'm going to turn into a monster," Naruto said a little depressed._

"_Musuko," Akai hugged him, "Becoming a demon isn't becoming a monster a monster is someone human, demon, or creature that uses their power to hurt others for selfish gain you are the farthest thing from a monster you just hold one in you." Akai sounded a little depressed himself at this even though he tried to hide it._

"_You're not a monster otosan," replied Naruto with his own hug._

"_Ok musuko let's start enter your mind,"_

_Naruto sat down and concentrated the world swirled around him only to go back to looking the same with only on difference namely the giant cage in the middle of the training grounds. Akai stood behind the bars letting his fox features show proudly as his nine tails swayed back and forth and his ears twitched slightly every few seconds. The gate opened just enough for Naruto to go through._

"_Musuko if you wish to back out do so now if not enter the cage,"_

"_I never back down or runaway otosan," Naruto stuck his fist forward, "Not now not ever." _

_He then entered the cage inside it was dark nothing seemed visible except Naruto himself._

"_**Heh heh heh heh,"**__ a wave of killer intent filled through the air as evil laughter seemed to echo from everywhere at once__**, "You foolish geki you should never have entered my domain."**_

"_Otosan what are you doing?" Naruto asked freighted but trying not to show it._

"_**Don't otosan me it's time that I kill you," **__a red fox the size of an Great Dane came forth from the darkness._

"_Why I though…"_

"_**Thought that you were my kit that I can't kill you well both are wrong here I can kill you and take you over," Kyuubi charged, "Prepare to die."**_

_Naruto fell to his knees he felt betrayed he wanted to die he wanted his life to end just to be over then he felt it. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, a series of sharp point entering his skin at the same time, and the teeth of his 'father' cut into him. As he feel forward he herd a chuckle._

"_**Welcome to the family musuko,"**_

_The next thing Naruto knew everything went white._

"_Where am I?"_

"_**You, you are in the place that you replay your life for your last moments," **__A blond furred five tailed fox step into view__**, "Your soulscape it's like your mindscape but you only enter her when you die which you have."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**You don't know me I'm hurt it's not everyday you see your human half and you don't even recognize yourself,"**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**All questions no how are you or what you been up to no," said the fox, "Look when our father sealed otosan into us demon blood was introduced into your body and I was born but you stayed human so otosan killed us now we will become one I don't really exist so you will still be you but come visit me sometime will you it's boring being alone for so long,"**_

_With that the fox jumped forward and disappeared into Naruto. He felt a burning sensation throughout his body his tail bone started to grow the skin stretched and spit. More bones grew skin and blond fur covered them and soon he had four tails. His ears entered his head he felt his inner ears shifting slowly crawling up and soon fox ears grew on top of his head covered in fur. His hands became claw like, his canes enlarged, his whisker marks became more pronounced, and his eyes became slitted but still remained sapphire blue._

"_**Now we are one we are now otosan's musuko by blood and we will soon be complete,"**_

_Naruto awoke in his bed Akai stood over him grinning like an idiot._

"_So tell me did I scare you?"_

_POW_

"_If you ever do that again I'll kill you!"_

"_Settle down musuko you don't want to aggravate your blood before you lean to control it," Akai said becoming serious._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_As you know your blood has it's own evil and violent consciousness if you don't learn to control it, it will control you,"_

"_Ya but it…I…he didn't seem that bad,"_

"_Musuko there are two types of demon conscious, 1: Actively Aggressive, this type tend to be strait forward and thirst for blood, 2: Silently Deceptive, this type will mess with your head using sweet words to lure you they are even more blood thirsty and enjoy slowly torturing and killing their pray," Akai looked Naruto strait in the eyes, "Don't trust 'IT' for it will take your soul the first chance it gets and destroy everything you hold dear to you if it dose not share your views,"_

"_Great how did I end up with silent psycho?"_

"_That would be because the more bright the light the darker the shadow,"_

"_And that means?"_

"_You got it because it is your soul is pure,"_

"_So which did you get?"_

"_The first one,"_

"_Because you're bad?"_

"_No it isn't that way for natural born demons only for those with dormant demon blood that are turned demon you know those with bloodlines like the Uchiha or Hyuuga," Akai replied, "Now then one more thing you should know now that your becoming a demon you will have a demonic trait that will act up every so often call it a side affect ranging from a sleep transforming which wouldn't happen until you turned full demon to uncontrollable power surges of doom which could happen in a few days,"_

"_UNCNTROLLABLE POWER SURGES OF DOOM?!_

"_You go mad with power and kill everyone but don't worry it's only a 99.9 chance of happening,"_

"_NANI?"_

"_Ha got you that doesn't happen at all well the other stuff dose but not the last one you should have seen the look on your face,"_

"_**I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

_/Flashback Ends/_

'Well I guess it was funny I really didn't need to hurt him that bad,' Naruto thought to himself, "Oh well I going to have a great time at the academe let's do this."

And with that Naruto entered the school he'd spend the next few years of his life learning to become a ninja.

**Well there you have it the second chap of NDC hope it was what you expected and this was my first lemon I'm open for suggestions for improvements and saying 'IT SUCKS" but no telling me how to make it better isn't a suggestion so please be nice or not don't care if your not helpful :6. Last I dedicate this chapter to the love of my life **Kietana89 **read her story ****Sweet Revenge. **

**Thank You**

**Oh Ya! Please Review**

**The More I Get The Sooner**

**I Post The Next Chap!**


	3. Power of a Demon

Before I start I would like to thank a few people for their reviews, answer a few questions, and give a shout out :

**Before I start I would like to thank a few people for their reviews, answer a few questions, and give a shout out :**

**PaulRap Raptor****: Thank you for pointing out my spelling mistakes I'll try and watch those and yes, I meant to write academy not academe.**

**Leon89****: Naruto will have visions and yes that was one of them sorry if I wasn't clear on that. Also on a side note they won't be all the time just on the full moon or when his demon blood is riled. **

**Dragon Man 180****: No that wasn't the trick Naruto's kitsune self is the silent sneaky type that will try to breakdown Naruto in later chapters. **

**xXBLACKnaruhinaDRAGONXx****: A chibi is a miniature version of some thing usually used in some anime to so some one felling small during a fight or when they are very excited. Oh and Naruto is only half demon for now he will become a full demon in a few chapters.**

**Kietana89****: LOVE YOU BABE!!**

**Everyone Else: Thank you for the good reviews and the word of encouragement.**

"Human speech" _"human speech flashback"_

'Human thought' _'human thought flashback'_

'Naruto mind link' _'Naruto mind link flashback'_

'**Kyuubi mind link' **_**'Kyuubi mind link flashback'**_

"**Demon speech" **_**"Demon speech flashback"**_

'**Demon thought' **_**'Demon thought flashback'**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or any other anime in this story**

Naruto stood in the courtyard of the academy as the third gave a long boring speech about something or another he wasn't paying attention until the end.

"This year we are starting a new program all new academy students will be put under the charge of an their year up class this will insure not only a bound with you fellow future leaf shinobi but will help students learn faster then on their own make today making better shinobi tomorrow."

With that Naruto went to meet his mentor or the next three years Hana Inuzuka.

_Earlier that morning…_

Naruto had just ran from Akai as he finished giving him _'The Talk' _with visual affects and everything. Akai was laughing at his son's abrupt exit literally running through the wall. After claming down Akai went into the dojo and started a demonic chant soon the room disappeared and Akai stood in a council room a long table in the center and nine chairs he sat in the end chair and soon the other chairs filled with shadow figures with only one difference between each the number of tails.

"**Kyuubi I thought you were sealed for good what are you doing in the council room with your body?" the one with five tails asked.**

"**Please Gobi save your questions for the end and let the man talk," said the one with two tails,**

"**Thank you Nibi, Astute members of the Bijuu Council I he Kyuubi no Kitsune have been sealed into a child who I have adopted as my son," a few gasps were heard and then he continued, " I have my body because my son wills it to be so. I have also took it upon myself to activate his demon blood he received from my sealing in one year he will be a demon and rightful heir to my place on the council. Today though he has shown the sign of a true demon fox ability and has only been a hanyou for only five months."**

"**Oh and what has his demon hood bestowed upon your adopted son?" said the one with seven tails.**

"**I'm glad you asked shichibi," he paused, "He can see glimpses of the future."**

"**IMPOSIBLE!!" yelled the one with eight tails, "Only the oracles of Kami can possess such abilities no demon should especially not a hanyou!"**

"**Hachibi if Kyuubi says it is true I believe him," said the one with six tails.**

"**And I believe in Rokubi and Kyuubi," said Nibi.**

"**It is no lie I've called you here to tell you about the situation and that is you should all be aware that the balance is sifting we prolonged this by separating demons and humans years ago but after the great world renewal humans became more powerful and the demons begun being sealed but now my son has acquired something that can potentially fined us peace."**

"**Kyuubi you are not that ignorant are you just because your son can potentially see the future you think he can unite us and fix our broken bond." said the figure with three tails.**

"**No, Its not the gift my blood gave him but that added to the boy himself he just has a way that makes you respect him just by spending time with him," Kyuubi stated, "The boy is destined for more then we know the future site is proof that Kami has her eyes set o the boy."**

"**If your done I have to get back before the monk in my body dose serious damage to my container the boy is extremely unstable as is but I have to try and keep him sane," said the one tailed figure.**

"**Yes meeting is adjourned return now to your respected host and partners fore some of you," he looks at the five tailed figure who blushes, "Hachibi a world if you please."**

**After the others fade away and only Akai and the Hachibi remain Akai speaks, "Orochimaru what bothers you?"**

"**Akai how can you stand to be in my presence after what I've done to your family?" the figure no longer in shadows reveals the snake sannin of Konaha but with scale like light purple skin and eight serpent tails.**

"**Orochimaru you went before Kami, gave your immortality, and the power of half of your tails to restart as a human but even she didn't know you'd lose control of your body to you demon nature and become a true monster in human flesh ironically obsessed with gaining immortality and power you did nothing wrong that thing is not you."**

**Orochimaru smiled lightly at his once great friend, "Akai do me a favor I want you or one of your kin to kill me do me this and I will be grateful to you forever I'll even save you a place in Kami's court."**

**Akai laughed, "Sure promises me something I already have," he looked at Orochimaru, "I will find a way to turn you back and free you from your own evil your sense, that toad man, and the slug girl you fell in love with still hope for you to return back to yourself."**

"**She should just go with Jiraiya already they need each other to stabilize without me." with that he disappeared.**

Five months later…

Naruto greeted Hana, "Hay Hana-sempai do you know if Kiba can play today?"

"Hi Naruto-kun sorry but Kiba's grounded again," said Hana.

"Man I was hoping he could come over Shino is busy with clan stuff and tomorrow is the Festival and I can't go," said Naruto.

"Why is it you never go to the festival Naruto-kun?" asked Hana.

"My dad doesn't like it and has something planned for me tomorrow," said Naruto.

"Kay see ya later," said Hana as she headed home.

Naruto traveled home by rooftop most of the village left him alone but there was still a few out for his blood. He use an chakra amplified jump to clear the distance from the last rooftop and into the forest that was still inside the village walls. After a while he came upon his home. It was a big as a main house in the clan district of Konoha. That night came fast after training with his father he ate and went to bed.

Naruto was deep in sleep when he suddenly felt heat and opened his eyes. He was sanding on a hill outside the village far enough and high enough to see the sight of a burning village. It was Konoha and it was being destroyed by a giant golden fox. Its eyes were a dark purple a teeming with madness and sickening pleasure it got from wreaking the village. Suddenly it looked toward Naruto and gave a twisted smile.

Suddenly another fox appeared with crimson red eyes and fur and spook in a voice Naruto recognized immediately it was his father in his true form but that meant the other fox was…

"**Musuko what's gotten into you? Why are you doing this?" yelled out Akai.**

"**Why otosan because I can I have the power to and not you or anyone else can stop me," said the golden fox then it let out a sickening laugh.**

Suddenly Naruto was seeing through the fox's eyes when the girl from his dream showed up way below she was crying as she yelled out…

"Naruto-kun please stop don't do this please," the girl yelled out through her sobs.

**He laughed he couldn't stop it he laugh that sick laugh he heard not to long ago, "But what's there to stop the village is gone the people are dead all that's left are the two of you why should I stop?"**

"**Musuko stop this I don't want to kill you," Akai said remorsefully.**

"Naruto- Kun Please I Love You Please Stop," the girl yelled out tears streaming down her face.

"**FOOLS DIE!" yelled Naruto as he charged.**

"NOOOOO!" yelled Naruto as he sprang up from bed.

Akai rushed in, "What wrong musuko what happened?"

Naruto told Akai everything from the village ablaze to charging to kill him.

"Its all right musuko it was just a dream," said Akai, 'I hope.'

Naruto sobbed into his otosan's embrace for a little longer. When the sobs where down to sniffles Akai spoke, "All better now musuko?"

Naruto just nodded his head.

"Good Happy Birthday musuko," said Akai with a warm smile.

Later that night when the rest of the village was at the Kyuubi Festival celebrating other things were being prepared at the Kitsune manor.

"Is it time otosan?" ask Naruto eagerly his dream now forgotten in his excitement.

"Almost musuko," replied Akai as he activated the last seal, "There now were ready."

Seals placed around the manor glowed and a barrier soon formed. It was designed to keep the outside world ignorant of Naruto becoming a demon keeping all sound, sight, and Youki blocked and secluded to the manor.

"It starts…," Akai stated pausing slightly, "Now."

At first nothing happened then a thin yellow glow enveloped his skin. It felt warm at first until the glow got thicker it started getting hot. He could here his own heartbeat the youki seemed to pulse with each bet getting stronger and hotter slowly with each beat. He started to lift off the ground as the glow turned into a swirling sphere around him. One by one his features started to change. His hair became longer and more fur like, his eyes slitted and became a little slanted, and the whisker marks on his face became darker.

By now the glow reached around him in a five foot radius swirling around him faster. The baby fat on his face seemed to melt away, his muscles stared to show more as they grew slightly, his hands and nails became claw like, and final he started growing tails. One tail grew first vibrant yellow with a white tip and with it his power seemed to double. The second tail brought even more power bursting in a small shock wave.

Akai smiled at his son two tails was rare to start with but then he became shocked as a third tail grew and Naruto started screaming in pain the shock wave nearly causing Akai to lose his footing. Naruto himself was in a world of pain the youki seemed to be boiling his blood and charring his skin. His energy was spinning wildly and lashing out at random scorching anything it touched.

A fourth and final tail grew causing the youki to retract into Naruto's body. Naruto landed on his feet slouched forward hiding his face cracks all over his body could be seen vibrant yellow youki pulsing in each crack. Naruto lifted his head showing Akai glowing blue filling his eye sockets he smiled at his father.

Then all hell let loose as Naruto screamed again as the youki ripped of his skin the youki taking form of a miniature Kyuubi with human like face and four tails. A red glow appeared on the edge of his eyes before it bleed into the blue turning it into a dark purple glow. His mouth split open in a zigzag forming jagged energy to make teeth the dark purple glow was in his mouth as well.

Akai knew what happened the youki must have been too much for him and his demon blood took control. The next thing he knew a chakra claw smacked him against the wall. If there was one thing about Akai that would never change was no one not even his son was going to get away with cheap shotting the Kyuubi no Kitsune oh yes the fight was on.

With a howl of rage Akai drew his chakra from the temporally widened seal. His body decimating and reforming into a man fox made of crimson red chakra. His eyes and mouth glowing white as he charged at Naruto. Who let out a chilling howl of his own before charging as well.

**Well that's all for now thanks for reading.**

**Next time Akai VS Naruto Battle of the four tails.**

**Read and Review**


	4. Rage of a Demon

**Great stories are not made by the writer alone they need the people that read them to make them great so what do you all say let's make this a great story.**

"Human speech" _"human speech flashback"_

'Human thought' _'human thought flashback'_

'Naruto mind link' _'Naruto mind link flashback'_

'**Kyuubi mind link' **_**'Kyuubi mind link flashback'**_

"**Demon speech" **_**"Demon speech flashback"**_

'**Demon thought' **_**'Demon thought flashback'**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or Chuck Norris but I do own your mother ha…just messin.**

**--**

Naruto found himself floating in a void of white. His body felt like it had been torn apart and put together again and again. He saw a shadow appear through half lid eyes and heard a soothing voice speak to him.

"**Kit let me help you," said the voice and as it spoke Naruto felt soothing chakra caress his body ridding him of his pain, "Are you better kit?"**

Naruto turned to the figure that spoke only to see a crimson eyed version of himself in humanoid demon form.

"Your that other me otosan told me about," Naruto said weakly, "What do you want?"

"**Such distrust in your voice all I want to do is help you," said the other Naruto, "Your hurt and some villagers attacked during the ritual otosan doesn't have enough strength to handle the ninja that are with them give me control and I'll save him."**

"Otosan put up a barrier the villagers don't even know were we are," countered Naruto.

"**Kit the barrier don't stop them from entering the compound it only hides the ritual taking place within it," said the other Naruto.**

"Otosan said not to trust you that you are evil," said Naruto.

"**I swear to you that I only have the best intentions in mind by the name Yūjin I've dubbed myself I do," said Yūjin.**

Naruto knew that when a demon makes a vow by their name they cannot go back on it.

"Fine I'll let you take control for a little while just let me rest," said Naruto as he closed his eyes and faded from view.

"**Yes kit I have the best intention in mind…for myself Kukukuku," said Yūjin as an menacing smile formed on his features before he laughed.**

--

In the real world…

Yūjin saw Akai turn into a four tailed man fox and charge so he let out a chilling howl that would have caused some lower beings die from fright and charged as well. The two miniature demons clashed their pure youki bodies repelled each other like two magnets that have the same charge. The two stared at one another for a short time before they seemed to disappear before clashing and being repelled again.

Yūjin stopped before he showed his sickening grin and shot his are out that stretched to attack Akai. Akai dodged the youki appendage and countered with his own swipe. Yūjin blocked sending him back from the repel affect and crashed into the wall. Akai knew that wasn't enough to stop him as the smoke cleared two youki claws nearly hit him but he managed to jump the claws made a creator before an extra youki claws formed each ok the submerged claws' arms.

The claws grabbed Akai in midair the repel force crushing him. The force on his body snapped Akai out of his rage induced trance as he used the force to his advantage he pushed against the claws forcing them apart. The glow in his eyes dulled and crimson irises with slitted pupils could now be seen as he stared toward Yūjin. Breathing in his diaphragm expanded before letting it go releasing a stream of whit hot fire at Yūjin.

Yūjin jumped leaving the ground he was standing on to be turned into molting liquid. Then a mist left Akai's body before turning into permafrost and launching at Yūjin. The golden kitsune took an icicle in the shoulder but was able to doge the others. As proof of how cold these icicle were neither the one in Yūjin's shoulder nor the one in the white hot molten earth melted.

Yūjin's blood started to mix in with his youki turning it into a dark orange color. Naruto had just given full control to Yūjin the glow of his eyes dulled violet irises with slitted pupils inside a light purple glow now stared at Akai. Straitening up and standing on his hind legs Yūjin let out a dark chuckle before he began to talk.

"**Kukukuku…Ahh otosan you're so fun to play with but now that Naruto-kun is indisposed," said Yūjin.**

"**Who are you then oni," yelled Akai.**

"**I am your musuko Yūjin," said Yūjin with his sickening grin.**

"**What have you done to Naruto you scum," yelled Akai.**

"**Now is that anyway for you to be talking to you child," said Yūjin.**

"**Release my musuko filth or find out why I was made strongest of the Bijuu," yelled Akai as he charged.**

With Akai fighting in rage Yūjin was able to doge all of his attacks. Left, right, leg sweep, uppercut, faint left, overhead swing, low kick, and the for the grand finally he shot his arms forward having his claws spread into thousands but nothing landed on Yūjin.

Yūjin just smirked smugly and gave Akai a fist to the jaw. He moved and blurred behind his before twisting and batting Akai away with his tails. He blurred again above him and inhaled deeply before releasing a youki powered howl sending Akai into the ground. He walked over to Akai and pushed through the repel affect to grab him by the head and look him in the eyes.

"**Poor otosan Akuma-sama must really like you as his play thing," stated Yūjin, "Falling in love with one of his followers having kits with her then having them taken away because you got angry you could have saved them you had the power to at least save her but you ran after the snake and got trapped by a ningen."**

Yūjin threw Akai across the training ground where he smashed into a tree.

"**Anger, fury, rage, wrath, and revenge those belong to demons not deities those are what allowed Akuma to control your fate for sometime to try and destroy those ningen that followed Kami and take out Kami's warrior out of the fight," said Yūjin as he picked up Akai and backhanded him away, "The ningen Minato Namikaze was too strong to let him fall into Kami's hands so Akuma made a plan to put the ningen into the neutral zone the Shinigami's stomached."**

'**I was used and fell right into a trap I'm an idiot,' thought Akai, 'But I'll make it right I have to stop letting my anger control my actions I have to calm my mind.'**

Akai pulled himself from the creator he was in with renewed strength and ambition. He saw the icicle still lodged in Yūjin's shoulder and got an idea. He rushed toward Yūjin who thought Akai was still attacking in anger and moved to hit him. Akai dodged and grabbed the icicle and converted his youki into lightning to electrocute him.

Yūjin felt the eclectic youki enter his system before he was shot backward the icicle remained in Akai's hand. He was about to hit the wall when Akai moved in a blur of speed faster then anything Yūjin had done and got a round house kick to the back that would have made Chuck Norris proud. Akai walked over to were Yūjin was and got knocked back.

"**Otosan you're full of surprises but I have the power of Akuma on my side," Yūjin said as he spiked his power, "You cannot defeat me."**

"**Yūjin know this," said as he moved forward.**

"**You," uppercut,**

"**Are," kicks into the air,**

"**Just," punch from behind,**

"**Some," kick from the front,**

"**Scum," heel drop,**

"**From," elbow to the face,**

"**The," knee to the gut,**

"**Lowest," backhand smack,**

"**Level," pimp slap,**

"**Of," overhead smash,**

"**HELL!!" summons Chuck Norris and both do a round house kick of death.**

"**Thanks for the help Mr. Norris," Said Akai.**

"No problem I have to go walk on Jesus now," said Chuck Norris before dispelling in a cloud of pure awesome.

"**That aught to do it," said Akai.**

"**I don't think so," came the voice of a very beat up Yūjin, "I'll destroy you with one final attack."**

Akai saw Yūjin standing his tails up in the air as orbs of blood soaked youki and chakra. The orbs gathered together into a giant ball above his head. His tails arched toward the ball and compressed it to the size of s pebble before he moved his head up and swallowed it. The ground beneath him sunk at least three feet before he looked at Akai and his body became bigger then an Akimichi's Meat Tank Jutsu.

Akai saw this and had little time to act he summoned all his speed and strength. He ran and lifted Yūjin's head toward the sky as he released a massive energy blast. It hit the barrier the youki pushed against and absorbed into it but the stream of condensed chakra headed toward the sky. Akai was worried until he saw other streams of chakra heading up and exploding into fireworks. When the blast reached its pinnacle its explosion mixed with the fire works for a grand display that left on lookers speechless.

Yūjin's body deflated to its original size with Akai still holding his neck. Akai pinned him to the ground and started some one-handed seals while chanting to himself in demonic language. When he stopped he looks toward Yūjin and gives him a shit eater grin.

"**Yūjin you sure as hell aren't mine," he slams his hand into Yūjin's gut, "Now return my musuko Demonic Seal Technique: Demon Blood Limiter Seal."**

With a scream of pain Yūjin was pushed back into Naruto's soul. The purple glow turned ocean blue then died out as his eyes closed. The youki receded into Naruto leaving him asleep with four golden fox tails with white tips little covered in blood and two fox ears poking out of his hair the same color. His clothes were shredded and he had a hole in his shoulder but they soon started to knit themselves closed.

Akai picked up his son now looking normal without a youki body or kitsune feature except for the usual ones. The seals on the walls surrounding the grounds all dissipated and the barrio faded from existence. Akai walked in and using a cleaning jutsu on Naruto and then changing him laid him on his bed. A smile graced his lips as he sunk into a chair and fell asleep his soul going back inside the fourths seal for the night.

--

Naruto woke up in the endless void of white again and stood up in front of him was Yūjin. He smiled at Naruto warmly his hands behind his back.

"**Welcome back the nuisance has been taken care of and your body is healed," said Yūjin.**

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" asked Naruto.

"**No I assure you no one has been eliminated," Naruto began to disappear, "Remember if you need me all you have to do is will your control to me I'd be glad to provide assistance."**

With Naruto gone Yūjin brought his hands out seals etched into his wrist and forearms bind him like a jail cell and kept him at bay.

"**Don't hesitate at all you worthless vermin,"**

--

In the real world…

Naruto woke in his bed and yawned he felt different but he couldn't put his tail on the reason.

'That's right I'm a full demon now,' he thought as he rubbed his new appendages.

He seal glowed under his shirt as Akai's soul released itself from the seal. Naruto followed the disembodied spirit and saw it enter his father's body that was propped up in a chair next to his bed. Akai blinked and saw Naruto looking at him before he starched and let out a yaw his body felt a little stiff from being in the chair all night.

"Good morning musuko its time for you to learn a few new jutsu," said Akai.

"Really otosan you're the best!" exclaimed Nauto his tails waved happily behined him.

Akai touched Naruto's forehead with his index and middle finger holding for a second and the pulled his hand back.

"There you go come outside when you get dressed," said Akai.

"What you didn't do anything," said a confused Naruto rubbing his forehead.

"Yes I did I transferred the jutsu directly into your mind so you'll be able to perform them perfectly," said Akai, "I have to got to the shop and you have a lot of work to do today.

"What work?" asked Naruto now fully dressed as he went outside.

When he step threw the door he saw the entire grounds had been trashed. Trees destroyed or up rooted, giant craters in the ground, horse sized dents in the wall, and the grass in some areas was either gone or dead.

He then saw his father talking to a Kitsune man who looked around his forties he sign some paper and then the man looked it over before nodding and disappearing in a puff smoke. Then smoke puffed all over the yard. When it cleared piles of dirt, grass rolls, plaster, new trees, and all sorts of yard working tools were scattered everywhere. Akai waved Naruto over and he went to him.

"Ahh musuko now to show you those jutsu," he showed Naruto the hand signs, "First one is Kage Bushine no jutsu and the other is a perfect transformation technique that will hide you appearance form even the most powerful of dōjutsu,"said Akai, "Now I want this mess cleaned up by the time I get back see ya." With that Akai left a stunned Nauto and went to relax at the clan store.

**--**

**Thanks for reading that's all fore now and I got the Chuck Norris thing from a joke I'm not anti- religious or have anything against Jesus. **

**Yūjin translates to Friend**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Note of a Demon

**Sorry Not Chapter **

**Hay I'm comming back expect updates by next week the latest this note should be replaced by the vote on my poll if you want to see changes poll ends by June plenty of time to vote. **

**To my loyal readers thanks for not giving up on me to my newer readers you just got lucky Ray**


	6. Urgent

Sorry this is not an update but no less important! By now the majority of you have heard about fanfiction suddenly cracking down on all the fanfics containing content that are 'against' the website's rules and regulations. Please head over to change (dot) org and search 'fanfiction' and click on the first link and sign the petition to prevent the destruction of the fanfiction site we know and love.

Also get all your friends and family members to sign the petition as well, even if they don't know what fanfiction is since it will only take a minute of their time at most. And for authors, make sure to post this notice on at least one of your stories so that everyone will know of the petition and how we can prevent it!


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm back again sorry to get your hopes up before but as I was going to start writing again my younger sister was diagnosed with cancer. It's been a long hard battle for her and I had to move back home to help with hospital and home finances with my parents. Since my last boss past away I haven't been able to put in steady work but through a long series of side jobs doing roofs, drywall, and general construction work for long hours I've been able to help them get through this crisis. I am happy to say my sister has beaten tough odds and is now cancer free and ready to celebrate her fifteenth birthday this coming July. Since I'm now bumming around my parents house, until I find a steady job so I can move out again, I have lots time to write again ^_^!

Now onto serious business:

As according to the vote, taken way back when, I have a deadlock so I am going to compromise. In "Unbreakable Fox" more cannon will be applied as in elements of history and some events thru out the series but I will make it as original as possible. In "Naruto Demon Child" will be completely original with only things like the tailed-beast names, types of creatures they are, some pre-cannon history, ext being the same as cannon.

All my stories are going to be rewritten including "The Great World Renewal and Creation of the Bijuu". And as some of you have notices I've adopted "Who am I?" from ZenNoMai who will be my beta to help keep it close to what he envisioned for it. So I just have to say it feels good to be back and I hope all my loyal fans that have waited for my return, all two or three of you ^_^, are glad to have me back.

Yours Truly,

Rayman21


End file.
